who the hell is she?
by cakecrazy
Summary: A new girl has arrived to Seigaku. Crazy things happen around her… but who is she to Ryoma? How come he actually smiles around her? And where does Rikkaidai into the picture?  Rated T just to be sure


"bla bla bla": Japanese

_Bla bla bla:_ thoughts

"**Bla bla bla": english **

A beautiful Japanese girl came to the terminal looking around. She was dressed in simple short and t-shirt. Her long greenish black hair was hanging loose with a cap over it. The only thing she had with her, was her tennis bag.

"Argh…. I knew the old man would forget." The girl, who had just arrived at Tokio Airport, mumbled to her self. Her golden eyes were shining angrily and a dark aura was surrounding her. The people around her backed away.

**Ugh I don't remember where Ryoma lives:S**

She smiled sadistically to herself. O boy was he going to regret forgetting about her.

_In a house not far away_

Nanjiro was lying lazily and reading another of his perverted magazines. Suddenly he sniffed while Karupin jumped up and bit his toe.

Tears could be seen in the perverted old man's eyes.

Karupin 1893 – Nanjiro 0

_But back to our sadistic heroine_

Suddenly her mood change 360 degrees. A happy smile could be seen, while she skipped towards the exit. _I'm going to surprise my little arrogant favorite boy!_ _Hmm… and maybe beat some sense into him_, she happily thought. So deeply engrossed in her thought, she didn't notice a teen running towards her.

CHRASH

The two teens crashed into one another. A im-going-too-kill-you-so-you-better-run-fast-smile spread on her face. The unfortunate guy didn't notice it and screamed: "OH your stupid girl! Now buchou and fukubuchou going to catch me an make me run more laps!" the boy yelled.

"SHUT UP YOUR STUPID SEAWED-HEAD! Are you an idiot or what? Running away for laps…"

She yelled back while angrily grapping his shirt.

"oi! I'm not stupid, stupid! You're just a dumb girl. I bet you can't even stand 2 seconds with me in a tennis match!" he yelled back blushing.

**Baka, if you haven't guessed it yet, the stupid seawed-head who is running away from laps is Kirihara… :P**

"Is that the best you can come up with, baka?" she said back smiling evilly. Kirihara's face paled and he franticly looked around for help.

"is the little boy scared? Looking for your mama? I'm going to make you regret what you did…" She scanned the room and noticed two guys her age searching for something. Her eyes glinted evilly.

She dragged him towards them, stopping 5 meters away from them. Kirihara looked dumbfounded at her. Suddenly large tears formed in her eyes and she let go of Kirihara's shirt.

"sniff… sniff… I..I didn't do anything…sniff…" she cried.

The two boys looked around finally noticing them. Seeing Kirihara they approached her.

A gentle, and very feminine looking, boy gentle laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for my teammate. My name is Yukimura Seichii and this is Sanada Genchiro" he pointed at the other guy "and I'm buchou of Rikkaidai tennis team. I'll make sure Kirihara is punished" he said and smiled sadistically.

"Kirihara 200 hundred laps and for everyone you get under 1 minute, do another 10 laps." Yukimura told Kirihara while smiling a you-go-do-them-now-or-I'm-going-to-skin-you-alive-smile. Kirihara immediately nodded.

The girl inwardly laughed and when Yukimura looked the other way, stuck her tongue out to Kirihara.

"Arigiato Yukimura-san" she said and again skipped towards the exit.

"Oioi we didn't get your name!" Kirihara yelled at her.

She smirked and yelled back: "the name is Sakura and that's all you need to know."

Sakura arrived at Seigaku. _Know where to find my little price_ she thought smiling. Through her sharp ears she heard the weak sound of a tennis ball being hit. She followed the sound until she arrived at the entrance to the tennis courts. Ignoring the evil stares from all the fangirls she entered while looking around.

"No nonmembers allowed in the court miss" A stern voice told her. She looked at the speaker and saw a tall rock a.k.a. Tezuka.

She opened her mouth to answer but a well-known voice interrupted: "It's okay Tezuka. And you Sakura come over here for a moment" the old tennis coach said.

"You heard that mister-i-have-a-stick-up-in-my-arse" she said while turning towards the tennis coach.

The rock was shocked that a fangirl (he didn't know any better) had told him something like that. Angrily he told the closest tennis member to run 50 laps – suck it up Arai.

"oban I don't know what you want but I'm going to find my little prince" Sakura told Ryusaki and walked towards the players.

While she was nearing the players started to notice her.

Ryoma was playing against momo when he suddenly heard a voice: "My little prince, I'm back"

Loosing focus he accidently (or not) hit the ball against momos head. Turning towards the voice Ryoma saw the girl he had missed so much since he had gone to Japan. He started walking but quickly it turned into full-out running towards Sakura.

She opened her arms and welcomed the boy.

Now the entire tennis club was looking and they were shocked of the event before them

"!" Get away from my Ryoma-sama! What about our unborn children? Ryoma-sama can't have a girlfriend! She is EVIL!" Tomoka screamed and fainted. A crying Sakuno was sitting next to her friend.

_At the Echizen household_

A faint:"

!"

Could be heard. Nanjiro looked up from his perverted magazine chuggeling. _Hehe they must have met Sakura _he thought.

"oh crab! I forgot to pick her up. She's going t burn all my precious magazines just like last time." He cried until he joined Tomoka in her slumber.

_Back to the Seigaku Tenni courts_

When Sakura saw the Tomoka-episode she got an evil glint in her eyes. She leaned towards Ryoma and kissed him o the cheek while making herself blush.

"I love you Ryoma. I hope you didn't miss me too much." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. The only ones who noticed her evil smirk were Ryoma and Fuji.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at her antics and looked up at her and kissed her on her cheek saying: "of cause I missed you my princess."

"EHHHHHH!" it came from the entire tennis club.

The end is near! Inui's notebook went of fire from all the writing, Kikumaru's band aid fell off, the rest of the rock's hair went gray… and Fuji just chuckles?

**What the hell happened? Who the hell is that girl? That I for me to know and for you find out:P **


End file.
